Desire (redone)
by Fables-and-FairyTale
Summary: Amy is a slave to King Acorn, she has been ever since she was thirteen. Now at eighteen she is broken, beaten and afraid of men, but it never stops her from fighting back. When a blue hedgehog come to be a commanding officer for the King's army, he takes a sudden interest in her. He's determined to fix her, heal her and let her know he's like all the other men, he wouldn't hurt her
1. Chapter 1

A pink hedgehog with short pink quills looked up at the stars in the sky through her bar window. Her name was Amelia Rose; she was wearing blue dress that had long sleeves and went down to her ankles with a brown corset over the top, she was in much better shape than the rest of the slaves.

She sighed knowing that she would never get to see the stars from anywhere else; she would always be stuck here. She was a slave to King Acorn, and he would never let her outside the palace walls; she had run away before and he didn't want to risk it again. Amy had been a slave to the king since she was thirteen; she was given to the king as a present from her home, in exchange for protection from Eggman.

Eggman was an evil king, who attacked other kingdoms in hope to become the ruler of the world. However King Acorn went back on his word and attacked her home, a few were taken prisoner, and the rest were killed, including her family. Amy led on the stone floor, using her hands as a pillow for her head. Before falling asleep she took one last look outside, hoping that one day she would escape from the palace.

She had made a promise to herself that she would keep trying! Every chance she got she would fight! She would fight for her freedom, for her home, for everyone else who thought they never could escape; to give them hope and to show the King that although she was female she could out smart him and get away.

Amy woke up to the sound of the door opening, a guard walked in waking up the other slaves who were still asleep, by kicking them in the stomach. They all groaned in pain there eyes tightly shut. Amy cringed at the sight and turned away looking out of the bar window, only to see the stars gone and replaced with a sunrise.

"Get up!" the guard commanded; Amy heard more groans as the prisoners got up. Amy ignored the guard and continued to look out the window; she then felt the presence of the guard looming over her. "Get up!" He said again only to be ignored.

The guard then pulled Amy up by her ear, it hurt but she did not cry out, she only glared at the guard, and he did the same. "Next time I tell you to 'get up' you do as you're told!"

Amy said nothing only glared. She knew the guard couldn't do anything to her; she was only put in the cell so she couldn't escape, she was a present to the king and she could not be hurt, if she was any other prisoner she would have been beaten by now. Everyone who was in the room had their eyes on them; this was some, if not the only, entertainment they got in the day.

The guard then let go of her ear and turned to everyone "get a move on then!" all the slaves then quickly filed out of the room so they could go and see to their jobs.

The guard then stalked out of the room in a hurry, as he should have left already and gone to do his next job. Amy wished she was like all the other slaves; she hated her job the most. She had to be with the King and his bitchy daughter, Sally, for the whole day doing whatever they wanted her to do and then stay and 'please' the King for the rest of the night.

Even when King Acorn had a queen who could 'please' him (who had died three years ago now) he still got Amy to do it. Amy then felt tears role down her peach coloured face, she hated the job, and the only good thing was being with Cream.

Cream was Sally's lady in waiting and Amy's only friend. As Amy hated the job she was quite the rebel, and she fought the king every time in the evening. And even though she did, the king still had her to do this job and Amy knew why. Because he found her a challenge; he loved challenges, especially against her, just because he knew he could always win. '_One day I will get away from him and I will take every slave who wants to come with me!_' Amy then went on to do her job.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay,so forgot to mention... Sally isn't a bad person in this, and this really isn't a Sally bash! Sorry if I offended anyone in the first chapter! ^^;**

* * *

Amy

I walked down the long hallway to the King's room with a tray of breakfast in my hand; part of my job was to wake him in the morning. I knocked on the door softly as I knew if I was to act the wrong way in front of him, I would be punished for it later on tonight. I cringed at the thought of it.

I heard his voice from the other side of the door "Come in Amy" I hated the way he said my name every time he tried to put a sexy edge to it, it made me want to gag.

I opened the door slowly; the room was a dark maroon colour, with brown polished wooden draws and a large wooden bed with blood red silk sheets. He was sat up in bed with a smirk on his face, he knew I hated him!

He was a brown chipmunk with blue eyes, he was shirtless. I walked towards the bed cautiously knowing that he would try to do something.

I put the tray on the table next to his bed, I went to turn out of the room, but he stopped me. This was what I was afraid of, I'll never admit it out load to him or anyone, but I'm scared of him and although I never say it he knows I am.

"Amy wait aren't you hungry? There's enough food here for the both of us." Damn pervert! He only wants me to stay so he can look at my breasts, why doesn't he just use his daughter, I'm sure that whore will be up for it!

I turned around and smiled as best I could and in the politest I could manage I said "No thank you sire, you eat. Enjoy you breakfast" I turned to leave again but he stopped me.

"Amy!" his voice cold freezing me in my place "come here!" He commanded in a warning tone, so I turned around defeated, and sat on the edge of his bed looking down at my dress. I was better dressed then every slave he had, apart from Cream, but she was Sally's lady-in-waiting, so she didn't really count.

He started to pet my quills, his hand were rough, making me shudder. "See Amy? It's much easier when you do as you're told. Now be a good girl and sit next to me." He patted the side next to him with his other hand.

I moved to the spot he patted and sat with my legs crossed. His eyes never left my body the whole time he was eating, his eyes mostly stayed on my breasts but he looked at my lips a few times. I tried my best not the notice.

After the King had finished eating he got dress (in front of me! Putting his clothes on slowly, probably wanting me to jump on him or make some kind of sign that I was enjoying it, all I did was look away in disgusted) and then we went down to the thrown room where his bitch of a daughter and Cream were waiting.

Sally was sat on her thrown glaring at me as we entered and Cream was stood next to her thrown looking rather bored.

Sally was a light brown chipmunk with darker brown hair that went down to her waist; she wore a peach coloured dress that had golden patenting near the top that showed her cleavage, I hate to admit it, but she is beautiful.

Cream was a very light orange coloured rabbit with chocolate brown eyes; she wore a long pink dress. The King then took a seat on his thrown next to Sally, it was a lot higher then Sally's thrown. There was another thrown on the other side of him where the Queen would have sat, it was taller then Sally's but still smaller then the Kings. I stood next to the empty thrown waiting for something to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy

Just then the messenger boy came in and bowed to the King. He was a yellow fox with bright blue eyes and two tails. He was wearing what all the servants who were higher then most wore, light blue jackets, matching trousers and white shoes. His name was Tails. "Your majesty, the new army commander is here and ready to see you. Would you like me to send him in?"

"Yes. I will see him now." Tails then quickly scrambled out of the room nearly tripping over one of his tails as he did.

After not even three seconds a hedgehog with blue quills came through the door. He was wearing a white shirt that wasn't done up all the way showing his tan shaded chest, with brown trousers and black combat boots. He bowed to the King quickly and then went up to princess and kissed her hand, she giggled and blushed. What an idiot.

"Your majesty, my name is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog and may I say it is an honour to serve you." He should try being me; it's not an honour at all.

"I'm glad, now if you come with me you can meet all the recruits." Then King then got up along with Sally, the hedgehog, Sonic, followed them, Cream and I followed behind.

Cream and I started having a quiet conversation between each other, while the King was busy bragging about how well the army's doing at the moment.

The hedgehog then looked back at us and winked. Cream blushed and I just glared, can a guy look at me and not be a pig? "Your majesty, who are they?" Sonic asked looking back at us.

"The rabbit is Cream, she is Sally's lady in waiting and the hedgehog is Amy," he answered.

"Who is she exactly?" he asked again, not satisfied with the first answer.

The King answered, "Mine. She was a present to me from another kingdom, she's been _mine_ for five years now." I then glared at his back, wanting him to drop dead.

Sonic chuckled when he saw my reaction. "May I ask what you are laughing at?" Sally asked him, I was so going to be in trouble.

"Just a memory I have of something back home." He didn't tell her! Why!?

"Oh then can you please tell me what it is?" She asked now turning to him as we had stopped walking; she pushed her arms into her breasts so her they were pushed together, in an attempt to make them look bigger.

Sonic however didn't even look, he looked her straight in the eye and just said, "Maybe some other time."

She had a look of shook on her face. Ha! The bitch! She turned back around to look at the recruits, who were all standing in a line.

Sonic then looked back at me with a smile and winked once again. I couldn't help but to smile back just a little bit. Cream quietly giggled at me, I shot her a look telling her to be quiet, and she soon was. Sonic turned and looked at the recruits; they were all standing in rows.

"The ones at the front are the more experienced soldiers," the King explained, he continued, "This is Shadow, he is to be your partner in commanding them." Shadow was a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills and ruby red eyes; he was wearing black trousers and a black shirt with black boots.

Shadow and Sonic shook hands, "You should be pleased with their work especially Knuckles and Silver," Shadow told Sonic.

Silver was a grey/silver hedgehog with golden eyes, he was in the normal battle armour. Knuckles was a red echidna with purple eyes, he was also wearing the normal battle armour.

"Now I have a meeting to attend to, Shadow could you please show Sonic around?" the King asked. Great! A meeting… how boring!

"I am sorry sire but I can not. I am training the new recruits." Shadow explained carefully, as to not upset the King.

"Very well… Sally?"

"I would love to father!" she chirped in excitement.

"If I may milady, you have an appointment with the dress maker now," Cream interrupted. Sally looked like she could explode; her moment with the hedgehog was ruined.

"Can't I do it some other time?" Sally asked in disappointment.

"I'm afraid not milady, the dress maker is here to make your gown for the ball, if he does not see you today then he will not be able to make the dress in time," Cream said matter-of-factly.

"I am sorry Sonic but you will have to see the palace some other time, come along Amy."

The King was about to walk away when Sonic asked, "Couldn't Amy just show me around?"

"Sorry Sonic but Amy must come with me; she is not the most trust worthy person." Bastard!

"I can keep her in check. I'm a very fast runner so I'll be able to catch if she was to run away," Sonic stated.

The King hesitated for a moment before saying, "Very well then! Amy you will show Sonic the palace, but you are to be on your best behaviour. Do you promise?"

Anything to get away from him! "Yes, I promise," I answered, quickly; before he could change his mind.

"Go on then, be on your way," Without another work I lead Sonic into the palace, know very well that Sally was glaring at me from behind.

* * *

**I am SO SORRY for not updating! I just want to say a huge THANK YOU to everyone who has kept reviewing and putting up with me! I finally have internet on my PC now, so I should be able to upload more often now! Again, THANK YOU! I love you guys! :) xx**


End file.
